Sniper
|the equivalent| }} The is one of the five basic Upgrade choices from the Basic Tank and can be selected at Level 15. The Sniper can upgrade further into the Assassin, Overseer, Hunter, or Trapper, the most choices out of any tank. Design The Sniper features a circular base with a rectangular Cannon on the front. Compared to its predecessor, the Basic Tank, the cannon length is slightly longer. Technical The Sniper has an increased field of vision and Bullet Speed; however, it has a reduced rate of fire. Strategy * Strong Against: Unfocused-firing tanks, slower or distracted tanks at a distance. * Weak Against: Strong bullet spammers, skilled Overseer branch users, fast rammers. As the Sniper * The player should use their larger Field of View to their advantage and also keep players in the corners of there screen as that is the furthest view. Their low rate of fire is bad for close quarters, so the player should avoid the target by staying as far away as possible. ** Firing at the edge of or just beyond one’s FoV is often useful — the high bullet speed and range will allow one to easily catch enemies off-guard or outmaneuver them while keeping at a fairly safe distance. * Ideally, a Sniper should approach its enemy (who does not know that the Sniper is there and therefore, does not acknowledge its presence) stealthily. ** This tactic can be done only with the Assassin and Hunter sub-branches, but each tank has different skills; for example, the Stalker can become invisible, and the Ranger can take out targets from much further away. ** A good tactic with the Sniper is to shoot at where the player’s target will be. The player must always predict their enemies’ movements. * Farming from Squares or Triangles will be inefficient due to the Sniper’s slow fire rate, so focus on farming for Pentagons or low-level tanks to max out Reload as soon as possible. Alternatively, increase Bullet Penetration and Bullet Speed to hit many Polygons in a single shot from a longer range. ** A swarm of Crashers is able to drain the health of the Sniper because of the Sniper's low rate of fire, so it is highly recommended that the player should stay out of the Pentagon Nest when their level is low, or just stay at the edge and shoot inwards due to their increased FoV. Stealing kills and Alpha Pentagons from the edge is a great way to level up. ** It would also be ideal to wait until the Sniper is at Level 30 or 45 to start upgrading since the Tank has a somewhat quick fire rate and can defend itself in close-quarters combat. * The best thing to do when a Sniper encounters another player nearby is to run away unless one has a clear advantage. If they see the player and fire at them, they should move away from them and if they follow the player, fire at them and watch every direction, as another player, such as one with a rammer build, can quickly move in to kill the player if they don’t see it in time. * High RoF (Rate of Fire) tanks can kill a Sniper with little to no effort, so it’s best not to engage them until the player has upgraded to a Tier 3 tank. ** Beware that Snipers can be good at avoiding fights altogether however, due to their increased field of view. ** A sniper with max reload, damage, and penetration can overwhelm any tank if they are distracted. A sniper can kill most glass cannons in 2-3 hits. Against the Sniper * Drone classes can easily surround and overwhelm a Sniper due to its slow Reload. However, if a sniper catches a drone tank off guard or while its drones are away, the sniper will almost always kill the drone tank. * Player using tanks in the Destroyer branch can outmaneuver and kill a Sniper due to the increased damage per shot and typically greater mobility at close to medium range. * Bullet Spammers like the Triplet, Penta Shot or Sprayer can also overwhelm a Sniper through sheer DPS at close range. * Rammers like tanks in the Tri-Angle and Smasher branches can charge at a Sniper while dodging the fast bullets, quickly killing it. * The increased FOV of this tank may make surprise attack slightly harder, as with sneaking up on the tank. Its bullets may also be the surprise to any approaching player instead, so one should always be ready to last-minute dodge a random bullet. When in close range of the Sniper, its reload becomes a disadvantage, so approach carefully then kill as fast as possible. Achievements }} History * With the initial release of achievements on February 21st, 2017, upgrading to the Sniper for the first time awards the player the achievement “Snipin’”. Trivia * The Sniper and its upgrades’ Bullets do not slow down when traveling through obstacles (enemy Bullets, Polygons), which may be helpful for farming. From another side, a very high Bullet Speed might be the reason the Bullet will fail to output the max amount of damage to small and strong Polygons like the Pentagon. * A Sniper, alongside a Machine Gun, with maxed out reload and movement speed at level 15 is the fastest tank in the game outside of Sandbox. * The Sniper branch of the Class tree is the largest of the Tier 2 branches. ** A Sniper can become one of 14 distinct Tier 4 Classes, as well as an additional 4 Tier 3 Classes. ** * It also has three other Tier 4 Classes that can be accessed without using Sniper. These are the Battleship, Gunner Trapper, and Streamliner. Gallery Sniper Icon1.png Diep.io sniper.png|Sniper in game. Sniper Screenshot2.png|Sniper close-up. Category:Old Classes Category:Diep.io